


From One Agent to Another

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Agent Coulson,” he read.  His eyebrows rose as he looked across at the other man.  “Shouldn’t you be in a hospital?” </i>
</p><p> </p><p><i>“Shouldn’t you be in a morgue?” the man countered with a tight smile.</i>  </p><p> </p><p>James Bond meets Agent Coulson for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One Agent to Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxmyriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/gifts).



After ordering his drink, James wove his way through the tables until he found a seat that suitably covered the exits.  The only customers nearby were a loud group of barristers out for lunch, and a businessman reading the paper with an untouched sandwich in front of him.  A waiter in a neat apron brought over a small coffee before gliding back between the other tables.  James was scanning the crowd when the businessman at the next table cleared his throat. 

 

The newspaper folded down to reveal a neat face with a receding hairline and a bland smile.

 

“Mr. Bond,” the man said.  He finished folding the newspaper and set it beside his plate.

 

“And you are?”  James shifted so he could reach his holster faster.

 

“I’m from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division of the United States,” the man responded, casually holding out a card.  James took it and checked the watermark.

 

“Agent Coulson,” he read.  His eyebrows rose as he looked across at the other man.  “Shouldn’t you be in a hospital?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be in a morgue?” the man countered with a tight smile. 

 

James frowned.  “Why is your agency contacting me?”

 

“We’re aware of the recent turnovers in MI6, and in light of those changes my agency would like to once again extend our offer of cooperation with yours,” Agent Coulson replied.

 

James felt his jaw clench at the word ‘turnovers’ and his eyes narrowed.

 

“Why do you think we would be interested now?  I used to hear what M had to say about your work.  It was imaginative to say the least.”

 

“Your last M was skeptical about what we do, but recent events have proven our efforts to be auspicious.  I know that Mallory is aware of the incident in New Mexico” —the agent slid several photographs onto James’ table—“as well as the attack in New York, and he has started asking questions.”

 

“So you want me to pass on the message.”

 

Coulson inclined his head.  “That’s all we’re asking for now.  A partnership between our two agencies could prove useful in the future.  It might help prevent episodes like the one in Stuttgart where we were unable to secure such cooperation.” 

 

The agent slid his chair back from his table and picked up his briefcase.  “Please pass on the message to your superiors, Mr. Bond,” he said as he stood up.

 

James watched as he began to walk away, but stopped.  “Oh, and Mr. Bond,” he said quietly.  “I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

He left the cafe without speaking to anyone else.  James tracked him and sat looking after him for several long minutes.  When he finally picked up his coffee, it was going cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that conversation over burgers the other night. The idea of Bond and Coulson meeting really tickled me. I'm not sure I should be writing this from Bond's POV, but that's the way it came out. Enjoy.


End file.
